ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Care Bears and the Curse of the Pretty Cure Leaders
Love-a-Lot Bear: Oh, Cheer Bear, I just love peaceful days in Care-a-Lot! Cheer Bear: So do I, Love-a-Lot Bear, it's such a happy place, you know, the sunshine... Love-a-Lot Bear: ...the flowers, and the sweets that Share Bear had made for us. If I'm married to Tenderheart Bear, then I must be Wonderheart Bear's aunt. Cheer Bear: I can also share my feelings with Grumpy Bear if that's OK with me. (both laughing) Voice of Cure Black: Help! Love-a-Lot Bear: Is that a person from Earth in distress? Cheer Bear: My portable Care-o-Meter says that someone needs our help. So this is a job for Cheer Bear... Love-a-Lot Bear: ...and Love-a-Lot Bear! Let's go! (the pink Care Bears take the Rainbow Ride and go to a Pretty Cure destination, the Garden of Rainbows) Cure Black: Just look at this, I've been turned into a mermaid. Cure Bloom: Yeah, somebody took my skirt. Cure Dream: Somebody took my boots. Cure Peach: Somebody vandalized my Linkrun. Cure Blossom: Somebody ruined my hair. Cure Melody: Somebody burned my beautiful headband bow into ashes. Cure Happy/Glitter Lucky: Somebody extracted a piece of my transformation sequence. Glitter/Cure Heart: Somebody kidnapped my bunny rabbit Sharlu and tore my cuffs. Cure Lovely: Somebody took my Glitter Love Bracelet. Cure Flora: Somebody shredded my flowers. Cure Miracle: Somebody destroyed my hat. Cure Whip/Sugar Bunny: ' Somebody destroyed my head accessories...... '''Cure Yell: '......and somebody took away my pompom bracelets. '''Pretty Cure Leaders: '''We are all cursed! '''Love-a-Lot Bear (offscreen): Don't be discouraged, girls...*focus on her*...it's me, Love-a-Lot Bear... Cheer Bear: ...and me, Cheer Bear. We're the Care Bears. Love-a-Lot Bear: Together, we bring love... Cheer Bear: ...happiness and most importantly... Care Bears: '''...we show everyone how we care. '''Cure Black: I'm so glad you came, Care Bears, you see, when these pink girls and I were teaching everyone in our hometowns how to get along in a peaceful community... Cure Bloom: ...new bullies came and began to curse us all. Cure Black: I can't move because I've been turned into a mermaid. Cure Bloom: My skirt is gone. Cure Dream: So are my boots. Cure Peach: Would you take a look at my Linkrun? When I tried using it, things went haywire. Cure Blossom: That bully had agitated my hair and now, I look ugly! *stream of tears bursting out* WAHHH! Cure Melody: Before I was forced to take off my headband, another bully set its bow on fire which was disturbing to my personality. *sniffling* I can't believe it's COMPLETELY INCINERATED! *loud bawling with her stream of tears bursting out* Love-a-Lot Bear: ''' Oh, my... (Cures Blossom and Melody continue bawling as they hug each other) '''Cheer Bear: Don't despair, you two, I know just the person who can fix your things. Cure Melody: Really? Cure Blossom: Who can it be? Cheer Bear: There's only one way to find out. (rainbow pages flip onto the next scene) Cure Black: Is it a doctor there might be? Cure Bloom: Oh...I feel embarrassed... Happy Lucky: Care Bears, I just want to explain to you why I became like this. I was transforming when something odd went into my transformation charm. *scene dissolving into flashback* Emily Anderson: Insert Glitter Decor! Glitter Pact voice 1: 'Ready? ('Glitter Pact voice 2: Activate Glitter Pact!) Emily: Here I go. Pretty Cure Smile Charge! (Glitter Pact voice 1: Go!) Happy Lucky: Just before I was transforming, you know what has tampered with my charm? A dark parasite entering the center. Glitter Pact voice 1: Go, go... Emily: Glitter Puff, apply Shades of Power! (Glitter Pact voice 1: Let's go, Happy!) Happy Lucky: I had completed my outfit, but not my hair. Emily: Poof, poof, Glitter Bands! Poof, poof, Glitter Boots! Poof, poof, poof! *giggles* Well, what do you know? I'm Glittertastic! Happy Lucky: The only problem is, I didn't change my hair because of that irritating parasite. But I only had earrings. And that's why I just became like this. Love-a-Lot Bear: Really? Let me take a look at your transformation charm, Happy. *examines the charm* I see something wrong there. Maybe perhaps I can get rid of the darkness with my beam of light. *tosses the charm in the air* OK, on the set...Care Bear Stare! *uses her tummy symbol belly badge to fire a beam of light* (everybody else watches in surprise) Happy Lucky: Is it working? Love-a-Lot Bear: Well, let's see. *she and Happy Lucky watch the dark spirit exit the charm* Cure Black: Hey! I just need some help here. Mermaids don't move on the land by themselves. Cure Dream: I'll help you, Black. *runs closer to her* Cure Melody: Me too. *joins Cure Dream to help Cure Black* Ready, Dream? Cure Dream: Ready, Melody. Cures Melody & Dream: Heave-ho! *both lift up Cure Black* Category:Pretty Cure Category:Care Bears Category:Magical Girl Category:Crossover TV Specials Category:English animated Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas